eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
ザランブラクエスト
ToTで追加されたザランブラ関連のクエストを列記しています。シグニチャーのアンダーデプス冒険譚クエストを進めるには関係ないクエストも記載しています。※lv100必須 シグニチャー # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚： #* いざ行かん、闇深き地の底へ - Underdepths Saga: Into Darkness (evil) 悪側 #* いざ行かん、闇深き地の底へ - Underdepths Saga: Into Darkness (good) 善側 # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：謎多き街、マルドゥラ - Underdepths Saga: Mysteries of Maldura # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：Zaphardtと鉄人兵団 - Underdepths Saga: Zaphardt's Defenders # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：マルドゥラの歯車 - Underdepths Saga: Gears of the City # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：Ironshadowは見ていた - Underdepths Saga: Eyes of the Ironshadow # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：女王の心、魔法、そして妹 - Underdepths Saga: Luminous Quest # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：ヴェールを上げたら - Underdepths Saga: Unveiled Dangers # 100アンダーデプス冒険譚：悪意と混沌の行方 - Underdepths Saga: Chaos and Malice ザランブラ アイアンブラッドきのこ園 Grygrim the Tender # 100食べるキノコ、襲うキノコ - Not So Tender Touch # 100キノコの山とマイコニドの里 - Ironblood and Guts Anmera # 100適材適所のアンブライト - A Gust of Good Fortune 廃墟となったキノコ園 Verna Amanita # 100マイコニドとセフォレックス - Thin Around the Gills # 100老胞子おいたわしや - A Fun Guy # 100塩水どうでしょう - A Briny Shell Smell # 100ようこそ胞子さん - Spore Sport # 100彼はウーズで農場を救うことに決めました - Oozey Food # 上記5つのクエストはリピートバージョンがあります: #*Still Thin Around the Gills -- (10回可能) #*Still A Fun Guy -- (10回可能) #*More Briny Shell Smell -- (10回可能) #*More Spore Sport -- (10回可能) #*Even Oozier Food -- (10回可能) # 100Let My People Go -- (the Ironblood Sprouts ファクションが4万で発生) マルドゥラ外縁 Thorrigg # 100ドンマイ、スプリットアイアン鉱山 - Mining Your Business Lasslyn # 100油ひとつで滑らかに - Lasslyn's Quenching Oil Tyshgwyn the Fury # 100マルドゥラの女フューリー - Maldura Hath a Fury # 100女フューリーに選ばれしフューリー - Fury Road Bynn Cloingborn # 100ボクッ娘ネブリン、街を守る - Cloingborn This Way # 100残留魔力と物見遊山 - Gilzin's Lingering Legacy Bhardain # 100愛されたオオカミ - Pet the Puppy # 100ふたりはオラオラ - Bhardain's Astray # 100還らぬ戦士の敵討ち - Vengence for Bhardain Thaldohr # 100花粉で心の再起動 - Pollen For the Thrall # 100あっと驚く脱洗脳 - Valley of the Thralls ストーンハート・ヤード Zeen Corblecog (good) リピート可 # 100Leech Slime Will Do Fine # 100Get the Glasstone Zintra De'Oziana (evil) リピート可 # 100デッドデッド、ザ・デッドのドドド毒の血小鬼 - # 100ザ・デッドの生き生き描写塾 - ズ＝リデラス Dalildra # 100成長の儀のすすめ - Rite of Growth Aleesia # 100置かれた場所で孵化しなさい - Eggcelent Population # 100置かれた場所で駆除しなさい - Culling the Time Away Thaneni # 100グロフェイと生命のうた - The Song of Life # 100メタモル岩とエルフの杖 - Another One Bites the Rock # 100時は動き出すも - Preservation Fragmentation マルドゥラ 石材通商区 Alaric Clangzback # 100助け合い等価交換 - Ooze Cruise 理知のアルコーブ Gelik Thwaxby # 100柱の男と魔道機工 - It's Pillar Time # 100無敵の透明ポーション - Return to the Pillars マッシュルームバー＆グリル Gilzin # 100アーリーアダプターの憂鬱 - Construct the Past Dalkuhm # 100Dalkuhmのザランブラ写生行 - Can You Picture That? Toadwart # 100けいれん鉱石、フェロヴァなディウム - Smelly Ore for Toadie # 100会ってみたいなご主人様 - Goals in the Shoals ウォーターワークス：帯水層ポンプ場 Bhoughbh Bhildur # 100どん底ネブリンとちゃっかりネブリン - Doin' it for the Schematics # 100機械ネズミにアイウォンチュー - Dismantle Ten Rats # 100過疎じゃないです、可塑性です - Mighty Magimorphic Ore アイテムトリガークエスト 以下は繰り返し可能なクエストです。各クエスト内容詳細 簡単 *Crate Courier -- from a fallen crate in the Glittervein Depths ( 463, 19, 884 ) *The Lost Miner -- from a drained minecrawler at the base of the Great Drill in Outer Maldura ( 449, 85, 365 ) *Rubble Rampage -- from a gleaming pickaxe on Bluefist Battlefield ( 184, 79, -440 ) *Swimming For Shrooms -- from an empty mushroom cart at the Abandoned Fungus Farm ( 950, 42, 195 ) 普通 *Unsealed Tombs -- from a talking dhalgar skull on the centermost upper-level tomb in Tranquil Halls ( 360, 178, 556 ) *Memory Bloom -- from a luminous pitcher plant in Stoneheart Yards ( 516, 68, -168 ) *Millions of Leeches, Leeches For Me -- from a dead immolated gnemlin ( 343, 483, 100 ) ハード *Extinguish the Flames -- from an ascension brazier ( -104, 233, -695 ) *Leech Liberator -- from a dying grimleech in the Drowned Delta ( -404, 31, -497 ) *Pox Raiding -- from the scroll an order for poxfiendlings in Zou'Lidelas ( -428, 259, 394 ) 報酬 *ザランブラのどこかで見つかる特定のタイプの宝箱の「鍵」です。 *鍵を使える宝箱の出現場所はhttp://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Thalumbra_Chests_for_the_Keys　ザランブラの鍵付きチェストをご覧ください。 アチーブメント報酬 マルドゥラ11クエスト、ザンラブラ27クエストを完了すると以下の報酬と共に the Quest Over-Achiever in Terrors of Thalumbra が与えられます *Crystallized Cosgrove Pendant en:Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline カテゴリ:拡張別クエスト カテゴリ:ゾーン別クエスト カテゴリ:ソロタイムライン